Bullets in the underworld
by Phanta98
Summary: You probably wouldn't want to catch the attention of a mobster boss, trust me. Then again you probably wouldn't appreciate getting a gunshot wound on the way home either. Mafia!AU


**A/N: Damn I've been absent from fanfiction for two years. This is the first story I'm doing for OP and I'm somewhat nervous... Anyway, this is an A/U and rating might change. This story had been revised over and over but I'm sure I may miss out some mistakes since I'm still a bit rusty. This fic is mostly humour and romance might be possible in the future. **

**Now this AU I am writing about involves mobsters and gangs, but forgive me if I get some of the things wrong. I'm not that familiar with this type of stuff. Also, I will try my best to not turn my OC into a Mary sue and feel free to pm me if you have anything you want to talk to me about. **

**Summary: You probably wouldn't want to catch the attention of a mobster boss, trust me. Then again you probably wouldn't appreciate getting a gunshot wound on the way home either. **

**Warnings: Rated T for cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or any of the characters in it. I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

Prologue: Groceries and bullets

* * *

_7:06 am, Candara District_

_._

_._

The sky was as black as tar.

I am not kidding with you. It was literally as _black _as tar.

Low rumbles of thunder echoed throughout the streets. Strong gusts of wind caused the trees nearby to start swaying and its leaves rustling violently. Newspapers discarded on the empty road travelled with the breeze, flying in the air doing somersaults together with the leaves and occasionally into the face of a person unfortunate enough to be in their way. There was a flash of lightning and the clouds hidden in the dark sky split open, releasing showers of rain.

This was one of the freak weathers that existed in Grand Line City.

Again, I kid you not. Grand Line city is famous for its different types of weather that existed and changes as quickly as a PMSing woman; from the blistering heat of the scorching sun to the subzero temperature of a wintry day and not to mention the almost unpredictable hurricanes that terrorize some areas of the city. But, these types of weather are nothing compared to those in the 'new world'. Rumors are that the climates in the second half of the city are much, _much _more violent and unstable.

Currently, in this freezing cold storm no one will actually be that stupid to be travelling out now. A few insane ones might, but really, will you want to be out there in the freak weather and risk the chance of being struck by lightning?

Sora Candence was one of those people.

Well, not that she is willing to but the situation kinda needs it. She was currently out in the open, goosebumps appearing all over her arms at a blistering pace as the rain pelted down onto her face and disrupting her vision. In fact, she was racing across the slippery rooftops.

Sora hissed as her hair whipped about when a gust of wind blew past her, making stray strands of hair accidentally stinging her eyes. She continued her little routine that had been going on for about an hour as she made her way across the rooftops. Brushing her wet hair away, running against the wind, hiss, rubbing her eyes, and repeat. At this rate she is not going to make any progress.

She cursed mentally, both directed at the sudden change of weather and the person responsible of sending her out to get groceries at four in the morning. Who the hell sends a person to get stuffs at four in the morning? Her crazy bartender, that's who!

_I am going to kill him,_ she scowled. She had been pulled out of bed and the man just shoved a list of items that she would have to pick up into her hands. Ten seconds were given to her to change and she was then pushed out of the bar.

Skidding to a halt, her right hand reached to get the bag of grocery held between her teeth. Opening and closing her aching jaw, she squinted at the streets below.

_Just three more blocks._

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky and was followed by a loud peal of thunder, the sudden sound making her wince. Damn, she will have to get off the roof soon, if she wanted to avoid getting struck by a bolt of electricity. And her arm _hurts._

She bit the bag again and her right arm slide down to clutch her left arm. There was a piece of fabric tied around but she did not know feel if it was wet from the wound or the rain.

Sora sprinted off. A few leaps over the edges of the buildings and she slid down a pipe to get to the ground level. She stumbled into the door of a shop, the familiar ring of the bell signaling her arrival and she spat the bag out.

The place was empty, except for the man at the bar counter who was wiping a glass with a piece of white cloth. The glass was then placed on the shelves with a _clink _and the bartender glanced up with an amused smile on his lips.

"Travelled across the roofs again, didn't you?"

"No I didn't." She said in a deadpan. "I managed to master the art of wind surfing so I rode on the wind here."

The man rolled his eyes at the words. Yep, leave it to her to come up with a sarcastic answer. "It's a good thing that you're back. Your sister has whined for god-knows-how-long and its giving me a migraine."

Sora was about to speak when the door to the kitchen bust open. A girl similar to her age with a head of blonde hair skipped into the room, hands outstretched and beaming at her.

"Welcome back Sis!" The bright smile was then instantly changed into a frown and she shot a dirty look at the man. "I apologize on the stupid old man's behalf for sending you out at 4 am in the morning."

"Oi! I ain't an old man, brat!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

She would have been amused at their antics but that burning pain in her arm was worsening. A finger gently poked at that area and she hissed in pain as the stinging feeling shot throughout her arm.

"God dammit! Stop arguing and help me with this gunshot wound already!"

Two pairs of eyes widened and turned to look at the girl, trailing their vision to the blood stained white fabric firmly wrapped around her left arm.

**_"WHAT?!"_**

* * *

_4:37 am, Sonfushia District (about two and a half hours earlier)_

_._

_._

Sonfushia District is one of the most exclusive districts in the first half of Grand Line city. During the day, it appears normal with the small cafes and little shops opened along the streets. However, at night, the whole street comes alive with lights, colours, sounds of music from the bar and the noises of people having a great time. This is popular for youngsters and gangs to hang out at.

Except for this one particular girl.

You see, for a popular district it attracts the attentions of mobsters, mob or whatever you call them. The bars are like sitting ducks, waiting for someone to claim them. It also serves as a base for most of the mobs. You have to be on your guard at all times and be careful to not provoke any of them, to prevent getting a bullet stuck somewhere in your brain and needing medical attention which common folks like Sora could not afford.

Apart from that, you will also have to look out for pickpockets in the crowds.

So due to the reasons as stated above, Sora prefers staying up on the rooftops, away from the crowds. Other than avoiding from the mob or gangs, you probably would not enjoy spending your evening trying to squeeze through the crowd and looking for a way out.

Said girl grimaced at the sight of gangster throwing up from drinking too much beer. The man had stumbled out of a bar, his hands around the waist of a stripper who wore fishnet stockings and a revealing dress that barely covered her thighs. That caused quite a commotion and she pitied the poor stripper who was in the way when the man threw up. The woman then proceeded to slap the offender, much to the amusement of some of the bystanders.

Travelling across the rooftop is definitely the most efficient and fuss-free way of getting around the area.

She shook her head at the sight and climbed her way up to another rooftop using the pipes. Unfortunately, the skyline lights on that roof happened to shine their colourful light right into her face, blinding her temporary. _Goddamn,_ she clicked her tongue as she rubbed her eyes. _I wouldn't be surprised if I turned blind after this._

Fortunately, she didn't. She stalked across the rooftop, carefully avoiding the light and leaping over the edge onto another rooftop. The noises from the crowds below became increasing annoying over time – god why is that woman screaming – and she started humming a song to distract her mind from them. Damn, why did Nellence send her here in first place? The ingredients that he needed for his new cocktail could be found anywhere and his answer is that the stuffs here have a better quality than anywhere else.

Huffing, she made her way towards where she thought was the market area. Hopefully she can steer clear of unwanted troubles.

.

.

A few blocks away from the minor shopping streets, in the heart of the district is the major area in Sonfushia District. This particular street, unlike the minors, is the main attraction of the district. The minor streets serves as the warm-up, while here in the major is where you have the _real _fun.

The area is filled with branded shops that sold expensive items and bars that provide high quality alcohol - unlike the ones in the minor, which were just ordinary shops that sold souvenirs and the bars just have the weak and cheap wine – it is clear that common folks could not afford to be here. The place is reserved solely for the rich and high-class people. The crowd here is not that dense as compared to the ones in the minor streets.

One of the most famous places here is the _Addiction. _Don't laugh at the weird name, this place serves the best alcohol and is any alcoholic's fantasy. If the alcohol did not have such a high cost the place would have been crowded to the point that one would have to book the place in advance and then wait for another three weeks for their spot.

Now, if you squint your eyes and focus, you should be able to see a mop of golden-brown-hair that is barely visible under a black casquette. The man, wearing a black suit and sunglasses was glancing back and forth at the streets, judging from his action. His shoulders tensed, and then relaxing and the man groaned mentally.

_Great. I got the guard duty when it's supposed to be Cappy's job. Karma hates me and had decided to separate me from the ladies._

He fiddled with his casquette; the silky material felt cool on his fingers. Earlier he was bitterly disappointed when his boss decided that he was the guard for the night. He can't complain though, and now instead of flirting with the pretty waitresses and strippers he was outside guarding, bored out of his mind.

He tched as he thought about the rest of the family inside. _Penguin must have at least scored with three already. That shitty bastard._

'Penguin' would most likely rub it in his face later when they got back to the base.

Leaning against the lamp-post, he brought a toothpick out and held it between his teeth. Boss doesn't encourage smoking but he lets his men to have the choice. Being one of the capos as well as sharing the duties of an underboss he has a great deal of respect for his boss, so he refrains from smoking most of the time.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, boys."

He snapped his head at the direction of the voice. There, right in front of him was a group of men, all clad in the same grey suit. What he supposes was the leader of the group stood right in front of him, sporting a black coat and a crisp white shirt underneath, unbuttoned and showing off his muscled chest.

"Now," the man sneered at him. "What is a member of another famiglia doing here, in _our territory?_" He emphasized on the 'our territory' part. The man stepped closer to him, trying to intimidate him with his height. Pushing his sunglasses up, he kept his ground, and stared straight ahead into the man's stomach with his arms crossed.

"Guard duty, eh? Well, get yer ass in there and get yer boss out. We want a chat with him."

He blinked, plopping his casquette back onto his head and went back inside quietly. As much as he would enjoy beating the living shit out of the man and his gang, he did not want to trouble the boss if he got an injury from going up against the whole gang. He would need back-up and his boss should be informed of another gang they should look out for, just in case.

The door closed with a small 'ding' that the bell made and he found himself completely in another world. Ignoring the commotion the rest of the customers made in the pub, he trudged past, keeping himself near the wall. Blue and purple lights shone inside, and the strong scent of alcohol mixed with the unpleasant smell of cigarettes wafted into his nose. In the middle where a stage stood were a group of strippers and pole dancers performing, the audience throwing loud hoots and whistles at them.

He stalked towards the door beside the bar, narrowing avoiding the stream of champagne spraying at him. A few men seated at the counter were laughing, their faces flushed from the effects of alcohol and their suits stained. He cursed, spitting the toothpick out and storming pass the crowds into the hallway, slamming the door shut.

It took him a few seconds to reach the door at the end of the hallway, passing through some other men in expensive looking suits. Rapping on the door, he waited for a response.

"Who is it?"

"Casquette. Tell the boss that he has a few visitors waiting outside."

There was silence, then soft shuffling noises followed by a soft whisper of 'boss'. 'Casquette' crossed his arms, feet tapping against the floor. The noises and screams became louder upstairs and he knew what had happened.

The door opened, and a man slightly taller than him appeared. A black cap with a small, red pompom on top shadowed his eyes but a frown could be seen clearly on his features. Like Casquette, he wore a dark suit along with a dark blue tie. The word 'Penguin' is displayed in the front of the cap.

"Is it serious?"

"Not really." Casquette snorted. "It's just a few thugs from the streets. Bark's worse than its bite."

'Penguin' smirked. "Boss said to go shake them down." He cracked his knuckles, the smirk widening. "If we are to resort to violence, bring back the bodies."

Casquette laughed. A loud scream tore through the air, a few thuds and bangs echoing through the walls. He grinned.

The scene upstairs was in chaos. Chairs and tables were overturned, the curtains torn and pieces of shattered glass decorated the floor. Most of the crowd had escaped through the exits, save for a few who were either frightened out of their wits or fainted. Dancers and the bartenders hid behind whatever covers they could find.

Around the room were men still destroying the furniture, while in the middle the leader of the group had a wicked smirk on, scanning the damages he and his lackeys had caused. The guard earlier must have already escaped, he thought, and he let out a laugh that was echoed by the rest of the group.

"Aw man! And I didn't even have the chance to score with the ladies yet!"

Speak of the devil; the man from earlier was staring at the scene with a look of disappointment, his companion leaning against what was left as the counter with a small frown.

He grinned, showing a row of sharp teeth. "Looks like your boss is too scared of coming out now, isn't he?"

Casquette smirked, his look of disappointment vanished and his expression was mirrored by Penguin. "Nah. My boss wanted to give you a chance to get out of here before you got seriously injured." He cracked his knuckled, giving the group a feral grin.

The leader snarled at the insult. Behind him his men stood up, getting ready for a fight.

Penguin groaned, pushing himself from the counters and getting into a fighting stance. "Ten minutes, Cas. That's all we have."

Outside, on the rooftop a girl sighed. She placed the bag of goods down to adjust her white scarf. The night air had become much chillier than when she was on her way here.

Sora lifted the bag, and with a well-aimed and powerful the bag landed on the opposite rooftop. She murmured a few curses directed at a particular bartender who had the habit of sending people out at irregular times to buy groceries.

She tightened her scarf and her shoelaces. _I will kill to be in a warm bed right now in this weirdass weather._ There was a faint rumble of thunder and the wind picked up speed. It was going to rain soon.

Just as she was about to jump over the large gap to the shorter building – and trying to not get the attention of the few suspicious looking men loitering around the alley - the sound of glass shattering and a crash startled her. She ducked, then raising her head enough for her eyes to peek over the edge.

The men were alarmed, hands raised and heads turned to the large dent of the side of the building, where a larger and taller man laid in a few trash cans. Thanks to the street lamps shining on him she could see blood dripping down his head as well as bruises on both his arms and legs.

Little cracks and crunches got her to turn her sight to the two men strolling out the club. In the dark she could not make out anything except for the little mop of golden-brown hair and the small red pompom on the top of the other man's hat. They were probably wearing black suits, she assumed.

"Now," The voice echoed a little throughout the deserted street. "Is our lesson up to the mark or shall we continue it?"

The bleeding man spat blood at the ground. "Fuck you."

A laugh. "No thanks, man. I'm into women only."

"You just won't give up do you?" A different voice sighed. Across him the injured man growled, the rest of the men surrounding him charged towards the duo, fist raised and weapons ready.

It was not every day you got to witness a good fight between gangs or mobsters. Sora was amazed at the level of skill the two men were showing. A punch there, a kick here followed by a set of complicated moves had the group beaten down in a matter of seconds. The leader was staring at them with wide eyes, gaping at how easily his men were defeated.

"See, if you had just leaved the place quietly without provoking a fight you would have not sustained this type of injury. That," The one with the brown hair stated, a finger pointing to the gaping wound on the man's forehead, "Would need stitches."

"All right, stop acting like such a big shot, Cas." The smirk in the tone could be heard. "We still have'ta clean up this mess." The taller one crouched down beside an unconscious body, a hand reaching over to take a pulse.

"Fine. Call the crew out." 'Cas' turned around, arms crossed and scanning the area. There were a total of ten bodies, excluding the leader, plus another six more lying around in the club. It should take no more than an hour to clean up.

'Penguin' glanced up, and his eyes widened at the shiny metal gleam from between the hands of the man.

_"Look out!"_

_._

_._

_Bang!_

_._

_._

Now in that few seconds several things happened. The injured man had managed to pull his gun out secretly and was originally aiming for Casquette. However, Casquette heard the warning and swiftly kicked his hand, not powerful enough to kick it out of his grip but enough to change his aim while Penguin shot up to his feet, in the middle of running over to help. The bullet was shot towards the bright signboard of the club, a loud metallic 'clink' sounded as it was deflected from the metal and changed it course towards the night sky through the gap between the two buildings.

Casquette, after knocking the man out with a charged kick – enough to send him sailing into the wall and creating a dent – landed on his butt onto the ground. Sweat was already forming on his forehead and it trickled down to his neck, disappearing into his suit. His companion hurried over, checking for injuries and a worried look casted on his features.

"Damn Cas! Are you ok?!"

He gave him a lopsided grin. "Considering that no wounds were obtained after being in close range with a gun, yep, I'm alright."

He friend let a relieved sigh escape his lips. "Good to know."

Casquette slapped his back, chuckling. "Thanks mate, for warning me."

A raised eyebrow. "That wasn't me."

He blinked.

.

.

A few blocks away from the _Addiction_ on the rooftop, was a girl clutching the side of her left arm. She ripped her white scarf off her neck, tying it around the wound tightly and ignored the stinging, burning pain caused by the bullet stuck midway in her arm.

_Damn you Nellence! This is the last time I'm helping you buy groceries! _

* * *

**A/N: Do tell me if you spot any mistakes or that the characters are OOC, thank you. Updates are random, and reviews are welcomed!**

**Translations:**

**Shakedown - Blackmail or divorce to receive money with someone. Also to frighten somebody.**

Extra notes: Seriously, there are too less mafia!au stories!


End file.
